Blaze Azrael
Nothing to fear, but fear itself ''“I will not succumb to fear. I will overcome fear. I will become fear." '' Aden Sparks was born 2 minutes and 11 seconds before his twin brother, Irvine. Aden is the eldest child of the Sparks family. The middle child is Irvine, and the youngest being Camille. Aden recently joined the GCPD as a junior detective alongside his twin brother. They have always been rivals. They both decided to follow in their father’s footsteps, which was a GCPD captain and was killed on duty on an offshore oil tanker. The two brothers work closely with Harvey Bullock and Jim Gordon. Aden has been burying himself into cases since his brother went missing a week ago. He wants to keep his mind occupied, and not lose hope that his brother will be found. That he is still alive. At the moment Aden is investigating a crime scene at the Gotham University. It seems the culprit stole hallucinogenic agents from the lab. The only evidence Aden found at the scene of the crime were straws of hay. He cross referenced the DNA found on them; and it matched with “Jonathan Crane” aka “The Scarecrow.” Scarecrow must have stolen the hallucinogens in order to create his deadly fear toxins. There is no telling when or where he will strike next. Aden suspected that he would return to the university due to the recent large supply of hallucinogenic agents; and the university is fairly easily accessible. And Aden was right. The reason Scarecrow returned to the lab is that he had learned that the university just received a shipment of exobtye technology for a research. He could use that technology to enhance his fear toxins beyond measure. Scarecrow slipped into the lab from the rooftop. Aden and four GCPD officers were there to greet him. Scarecrow was shocked and put his hands up and appeared to have surrendered. It was then when he unleashed his fear gas from his mouth. The GCPD officers were paralyzed with fear. Aden started to experience hallucinations of his brother, Irvine. The hallucination blamed Aden for not saving him and abandoning him. Then other hallucinations of his family blaming him for Irvine’s disappearance. The hallucinations were creeping closer to Aden- they were trying to kill him for his crimes. Aden shouted “I’m sorry", and begged them to stop and spare his life. Aden went into fear induced frenzy, knocking down chemicals in an attempt to escape the haunting visions as Scarecrow absconded with the loot. The fallen chemicals caused the lab to go up in flames. Aden’s entire body caught on fire. He rolled and attempted to fan out the flames. He was going to burn to death. All that could be heard was screaming among the scorching flames. Aden awake with his entire body in flames. He panicked; but he noticed no pain...his body wasn’t burning or effected by the flames. These were real flames….what is happening? Was he dead? A breaded old man reveals that Aden is alive and is within a stronghold in South America. The stranger states his name is Ra’s al Ghul, leader of the League of Shadows. The “League of Shadows” is a secret organization that existed for centuries that operate in the shadows to restore order and justice in the world. Ra’s explained how that the four GCPD officers died in the fire that night…Aden was the sole survivor. It appears some exobyte technology survived the flames and sunk deep into Aden’s tissue even down to the molecular level, changing his very DNA. Ra’s al Ghul explained that Aden’s new exobyte infected DNA initially saved him; but normally if exobytes are introduced to the body that rapidly the individual would died. Instead in Aden’s case, it put him in a comatose state for two weeks as the exobytes were reconstructing his genetic code. Aden is no longer homo sapien, but homo superior akin to the Meta humans. This truly was a miraculous event. Ra’s al Ghul had a vision of three apocalyptic sibling angels that would bring order to this world….Aden was one of them- the fiery angel. That was the reason he brought Aden here. He wants to teach him how to harness his pyrokinesis abilities and overcome fear. Aden’s fear caused the death of four officers and the escape of a madman. He couldn’t let this happen again, the reason he joined the GCPD was to make a difference- not become a hindrance. Aden accepts Ra’s offer. Ra’s al Ghul said it will take 12 months of intense mental and physical training for him to master fear and pyrokinesis. Aden’s resolve was clear “I will overcome fear. I will become fear!” He will seek and destroy the master of fear, Scarecrow, and show him what true fear is! Real Name: Aden Sparks Age: 28 Occupation: Jr. GCPD detective Skills:Pryokinesis, fire healing/ healing factor, fire tolerance, flight, martial arts, analytical /detective skills, Sword mastery